Mms Rpg (film)
MMS Rpg is a live-action/3D CGI animated movie developed by 20th Century Fox and Sega Nintendo and Capcom, which was released in theaters on It was first broadcast on Discovery Family on June 11, 2019. It is the first feature to take place in the Mario Megaman and Sonic Live-Action Film Universe. Cyclone12 originally had plans two more Mario Mega Man and Sonic films following this one. One of these has been released on august 7, 2020, but due to its performance, Discovery Family canceled plans for the movie and has instead decided to reboot the TV series, starting with MMS Rpg: Machine Robo Rescue. Plot Summary On South Island, many millions of years ago, the Heroes are on the verge of extinction. Eons of war with the Villains, their bitter enemies, have drained the planet's once plentiful resources. Heroes Shadow and Tails are gathering energy conductors, and narrowly avoid capture by a Villain patrol. They arrive at Tails' Lab, the Heroes' headquarters. There, Sonic The Hedgehog, the leader.of the Heroes, confers with his lieutenants Mario, Luigi, Megaman X, and Zero on the plan to leave Abel City and Mushroom Kingdom on a mission to search for new sources of energy. This plot is overheard by the Villain spies Metal Sonic. Inside their base, Villain leader Sigma plots to intercept the Heroes, and leaves his lieutenant Vile in charge of Abel City. The Heroes blast off aboard an Hero spaceship. Deep in space, an asteroid collision forces them to use up most of their energy clearing a path through the resulting debris. The Villains take advantage of this vulnerability and board the ship. Both ships spin out of control, crashing on Earth. Four million years pass, and time goes by, as Earth modernizes around the Shuffle and the mountain in which it now rests. It is the year 1984, and volcanic activity stirs the half-buried Shuffle, awakening the computer systems aboard. Sigma observes that much time has passed since the crash. An impudent Bowser leaves a parting shot at the Shuffle, unwittingly awakening the dormant Heroes within, with Zero as the first Hero to awaken. Sigma decrees that their mission is to drain Earth of its resources in order to build an ultimate weapon and conquer the universe (as one is so often wont to do). To start, they will need a base of operations, so he puts Eggman in charge of converting the area for the construction of a new star cruiser. The Villain Metal Sonic trashes a nearby power station to serve as raw materials. Meanwhile, Sonic The Hedgehog dispatches Luigi and Knuckles to scout the area. They find the Villains, and Knuckles brashly takes a shot at Sigma. He misses, and the Villains unleash Metal Sonic in pursuit. Luigi is blasted and injured. Luigi returns with help: Heroes medic Tails and drone Hauler come to fetch Knuckles. Meanwhile, Villains Dr. Eggman and the Metal Sonic spot an Earth vehicle coming to investigate the destruction of the power station. Metal Sonic takes a photo for Dr. Eggman to get a better look; he believes it's an Heroes, and contacts Bowser. Robot Koppa intercepts the vehicle, frightening the human workers away. Knuckles is repaired, and reports what he overheard of the Villains' plans: they are on the hunt for energy. Sonic has Tails assemble a battle group to go after them. Heroes heads for Mom House, and is told where Michael Redd. Sonic The Hedgehog gives Michael Redd the Chaos Emeralds as well, telling him to protect it, Michael Redd introduce themselves to the Heroes, offering their terrestrial knowledge to help them. you know the Build is a neon blue-colored vehicle with a massive, spiky flail in its front. This car has continuous, tank-like tracks, instead of wheels. It has a hood on the top, which is similar to what tanks have. Meanwhile, Sigma hides out in the abandoned Salesforce Tower in Indianapolis, a top-secret facility where the world’s most powerful computer, The Overlord, is housed. Sigma reprograms the computer with his own personality and gives it the power to control remotely dangerous machines of all types through the use of "Remote Control Circuit Linker cards." This leads to an encounter with them inside Dave & Busters and later inside The Children's Museum of Indianapolis where he gets his hands on the dragon wand seen in Michael Redd vision. This alerts Teletraan 1, who notifies Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic then receives Dr. Gates’ distress signal; Gates fills him in on The Overlord’s rebellion and asks to be rescued. With the help of Christal Redd and Babe, the Zero leads a group to Indianapolis, where they immediately come under attack by machines controlled by The Overlord. Needing privacy to conduct their work, Sigma ordered a huge Villain invasion force take over Indianapolis. Overwhelmed, Sonic orders in the Kittyra to come help, and they smash, chomp and melt down all of the machines. Kittyra makes his usual pompous comment about having to save Sonic’s bacon when things get rough. Afterward, Sonic rescues Dr. Gates and they advance toward the buildings, meeting lots of resistance from The Overlord’s machines. After smashing more remote-controlled machines at Indianapolis, Sonic decides to explore inside The Overlord maze-like complex alone. As Sonic moves in closer, one of the machines places a circuit linker card on him, making him The Overlord’s slave, and he is brought into the computer’s domain. But—surprise, surprise— Megaman X rips the card off his body, saying it was a dud he placed in the robot’s claw, and he disables The Overlord with a well-placed punch to the control panel. The Zero battles him, and in a showdown mimicking a similar scene from The Empire Strikes Back, Sigma reveals himself to be Zero's father, shortly before his defeat at Luigi. Megaman X faces down Sigma and manages to wrest a remote control device from his hands, then tosses it back to him. The other toys resume the rescue mission and find a Michael Redd's Car and drive it to the Final Zone. After arriving at the Final Zone, Sonic Tails and Shadow rush after the suitcase while the rest goes after another identical case which, however, turns out to be camera flashes. After Tails is stuck on a different suitcase moving to another route and is pulled away, Sonic and Shadow manages to open the Al's case on his own. However, the Metal Sonic punches him away brutally due to Shadow's helmet being left open. Outraged, Michael Redd fights the Eggman who then gains upper hand. Michael Redd has other plans though as he tears open Michael Redd's arm using his pickax, even though this time, it still works. He threatens Michael to rip him into pieces if he doesn't join him to plane departure. Michael Redd yelled: "Never!", which left the Eggman with no choice but to raise his pickax, getting ready to tear Michael Redd apart. However, Sonic and his gang intervene for the rescue using camera flashes, blinding and capturing the Eggman. After Eggman's final execrations, they stick him in a little boy's backpack so he can learn the true meaning of playtime. Tails and Bowser destroy the door Eggman went through, thus trapping him. That night Michael Redd is now homeless but she survives because she be friends the girl's family, the boy and father who offer her shelter for her similar attitude to theirs. Despite being homeless and no longer rich, Shadow is so happy that she knows everything will be fine with her friends. Cast All Heroes: * Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Kôji Yusa as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice) * Ryô Hirohashi as Miles 'Tails' Prower (voice) * Nobutoshi Canna as Knuckles the Echidna (voice) * Mark Gatha as X (voice) * Lucas Gilbertson as Zero (voice) * Charles Martinet as Mario / Luigi (voice) All Villains: * Chikao Ohtsuka as Doctor Eggman (voice) * Kenny James as Bowser (voice) * Dave Pettitt as Sigma (voice) * Gary Lipkowitz as Metal Sonic (voice) * Roger Rhodes as Vile (voice) The Humans: * Michael Redd as Michael Redd (voice) * Christal Redd as Christal Redd (voice) * Ken Sansom as Paul Gates (voice) * Babe as Babe (voice) List of films # Mms Rpg (film)-2019 # Mms Rpg: Return of Apollomon-2020 # MMS Rpg: Machine Robo Rescue-2021 # Mms Rpg: Machine Robo Rescue of the Neopets Apocalypse-2026